Operation: HammerDown
by Terran Enforcer
Summary: A several part Fan Fic, from the point of view of multiple soldiers, with crossovers to each other. Contains some strong language


Operation Hammer-Down

Chapter 1

00:30 Hours to 06:30

As new recruit Private Josh Ingram walked through the recreational center, which was filled with screams of pleasure. He only just got back from Basic Training, and he already liked the look of the Army. As he walked around talking to people, learning their names, he eventually found his quarters. As he was unpacking his stuff, a tall Caucasian soldier knocked on his door.

"So... You're the new kid. Corporal Jackson Willis at your service." The soldier identified himself.

"Uhm, Private Josh Ingram. Hey, do you know what battalion I'm in?" Josh wondered, as he flicked through radio stations.

"You're in 5th Battalion, U.S Army Rangers."

"Wait, wait, wait. Army Rangers!?"

"Yeah, you were excelling at everything at BT."

"Woah, so-" Josh was interrupted as the sound of a giant roar echoed across the state, while at the same time, all the power went out.

"All personnel, report to mission briefing. I repeat, all personnel please to report to mission briefing." A voice screamed over the loud speaker.

While making his way to the briefing room, Josh observed several M107 Howitzer units moving out. When he got to the briefing room, him and his fellow soldiers were informed about the situation.

"5th Battalion, you'll be inserted by Black hawks, Airborne, you'll be inserted by Stryker..."

Lieutenant Colonel Graff went on.

As Ingram and his squad boarded the Black Hawks, the earphones of Ingram's headset tuned into the pilot's intercom.

"Hey guys, my name is Staff Sergeant Sykes, and I'll be your pilot for this operation."

As they flew towards Manhattan, the pilot informed the squad of a mass evacuation. Josh pointed out the Brooklyn Bridge and a huge shadow underneath it. As he turned his gun cam on, he informed the pilot of the shadow.

"Hey, Staff Sergeant, you see that shadow underneath the Brooklyn Bridge?"

"Yeah, I do I gotta inform the helo in charge of the evac. Two Five, this is Super Six 7, there is a large unidentified shadow underneath the Brooklyn Bridge, over." The pilot radioed in.

"This is Two Five, we can't see-" The pilot of the helicopter designated Two Five cut out as a giant tail cam from under the water and destroyed the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Holy shit!" Josh screamed as he saw the huge tail crashing into the as of now weak structure of the several hundred year old bridge.

"Command, this is Super Six 7, we have an unidentified attacker in the area. It has just destroyed the Brooklyn Bridge! I repeat, it has just destroyed the Brooklyn Bridge!"

The helicopter swooped down, onto the streets and as they touched down, a soldier called Captain Lawrence Mahok informed the soldiers of their squads. Josh was with three other rangers, and a whole armored division. His objectives, are to meet up with the armored division and lead them through the city. Josh and his squad quickly rushed to a busy junction where many cars were left in the wake of the disaster. They advanced down a deathly silent alley where they met up with roughly 50 other soldiers. The commander of the armored battalion told Ingram and his squad the plan. They would advance down a narrow street, a few blocks away. The soldiers would advance first against the aggressor. While they were discussing the plan, Josh could hear four people arguing, about five blocks away. He ignored it and advanced with his other troops.

Josh then saw the people he saw arguing just as the monsters foot came crashing down onto the street. Each and every soldier opened fire on the 350ft aggressor. As he moved forward, Josh moved over to the sidewalk where he saw one of the people who was in the alley arguing, documenting the fire fight. Josh then raised his M249 Squad Automatic Weapon and started to fire at the creature. He then saw the person move and decided to rejoin his squad who were now running towards the creature. As he heard the unmistakable roar of an F18 Hornet and ran into a nearby apartment complex. He came out to find the group of people gone, but a few soldiers gone as well. Josh and his squad got in a nearby Abrams tank and they were taken to a medical center on 5th Avenue. The medical center was a Bloomingdales before the incident. While on the way, the solders saw the extent of the damage. Skyscrapers turned to rubble, apartment complexes completely decimated and cars, lying around like discarded gloves. As they arrived, and piled out of their M1, Josh paused for a moment. His eyes caught the sight of a little doll, that one day, belonged to a little girl. As they entered the medical center, several soldiers emerged from the darkness.

"Rangers!" One soldier cried out.

"All the way!" Josh shouted out. They were escorted into the triage center by a young private. Possibly about 19 years of age. As they walked in, they saw hundreds of wounded soldiers, civilians and, a sight many couldn't believe, a parasite.

As they were told to guard the base, a sergeant came over to Josh and six other soldiers.

"What's your name son?" The tall black soldier inquired.

"Private Josh Ingram, sir!" The young Josh replied.

"Private, follow me and my squad. We heard people coming through."

"Sir yes sir!"

They advanced into a shop and hid behind clothes racks and waited for the people to come through. They came through and as a surprise to Josh, they were the exact same people from earlier.

"We need to get to Columbus Circle." The young man of the group exclaimed to Pryce, the Sergeant.

"That is not were you want to be at the moment." Pryce replied.

"Wait, you know what this thing is?"

"They know, but ain't telling me. Whatever it is, it's winning." As Josh and the squad of 8 walked back in, they saw the parasite from before and a familiar face, on a stretcher, with a hole for where his stomach was. As Pryce escorted the group of people, Josh broke off and found a little girl, cuddling up to her mum.

"Is this yours?" Josh asked the little girl. The girl said nothing, but had a huge smile on her face.

"Listen up. Rack 'em and pack 'em. We're phantoms in 15!" Shouted the commander, Lieutenant Colonel Graff.

"Bite! We got a bite!" A nurse shouted as another woman started to bleed from her eyes and nose. Josh trained his weapon on the woman as was everyone else.

A few moments later... There was silence. Josh was then told by the commanding officer to get in a nearby Stryker and assist a squad that was under attack from parasites. He made his way to the Stryker and as he did so, the aggressors foot came through the roof of the medical center. Just as it did, several soldiers opened fire from inside, and the gunner of the Stryker fired the huge cannon that only just recently, was installed onto it. The driver shouted to Josh to get in. The ramp raised down as the aggressor made an attempt to destroy a nearby Black Hawk. Josh rushed in, just in time as wreckage of the Black Hawk smashed onto the ground.

"You alright kid?" Asked a soldier next to him.

"Well, what do you think!? A Black Hawk almost killed me!" Josh shouted over the noise of gun fire, cannon fire and the roar of the Stryker's engine. As there was a slit to put his gun, Josh looked through to see what was now a battlefield. Tanks ripped from the inside out, Apache attack helicopters making way for new rooms in buildings and soldiers, lying lifeless having been torn to bloody shreds. As they arrived at the squads last known location, they were all dead. Each, having been bitten and inflated to a rapid size and then died. The soldiers paid their respects just as the commander informed the Stryker driver to take the soldiers to an evac zone and were told the military was planning to level the whole of Manhattan. As they arrived at the evacuation site, they learnt that the last chopper will be there in 5 minutes. As they lead more and more people to helicopters, Josh learnt that his sister died in the attack on the medical center.

Josh fell to his knees and cried intensely. He was interrupted by Pryce grabbing his shoulder.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your sister, but we got more people coming." Pryce comforted Josh. Just as he regained his senses, he saw the group of people, but with another woman, who had a hole in her shoulder.

_This woman must've been the reason they needed to get to Columbus Circle._

They escorted the group but the black woman was the only person from the group to get in the chopper. As it left, the young man embraced the woman until the aggressor crashed through a skyscraper just as the last chopper landed. The pilot informed them and us about the bombing run starting.

"Josh! Come on, we gotta move it!" A soldier shouted, who turned out to be Corporal Willis.

"How the hell did you survive!?" Josh inquired to the young corporal,who had sustained a few cuts and bruises.

"I linked up with an armored battalion. They were heading here but most of it was destroyed. The last of it was an M107 Howitzer way back that way." He said, as he pointed to a bridge, where behind it, laid the remains of an M107. Willis started the HMMVV up and started to follow a convoy of other HMMVV's. After a long look at the destruction brought to New York by the aggressor, the convoy reached an area that was relatively undamaged.

"Well, there goes the bombing run!" A soldier shouted, as he pointed at a B2 Spirit bomber made an attack run on the aggressor, unleashing it's payload of Mk. 80 bombs.

They could only see the aggressors hand ripping the windows off a skyscraper in the distance. They started to celebrate. Until it attacked a UH1 Huey helicopter. They watched in horror as the helicopter crashed into Central Park.

Then, a horde of parasites approached the soldiers. The gunner operating the HMMVV's .50 cal machine gun opened fire, but there were too many.

Several minutes past as more and more parasites attacked. In those few minutes, the gunner was killed, Willis and a few other soldiers, including Sergeant Pryce, were lifeless bodies on the street. Ingram, was the lone survivor. He cocked his M249 SAW just as more attacking. He managed to kill off some until, the MOAB that was planned to drop onto Manhattan, was seen falling from a B52 bomber. Just as a parasite leaped onto Ingram, the MOAB detonated, destroying the whole are.

The last thing Ingram's helmet camera saw, was a parasite leaping, and killing Ingram, and then, a huge shockwave destroying everything in the area.

**Chapter 2**

-  
Staff Sergeant Edward Sykes was a lucky bastard. In 2003, he survived an RPG to his leg. It didn't explode. Several months afterwards, he survived a bullet wound to his left arm.  
Now he ain't so lucky. He just witnessed the Brooklyn Bridge being destroyed.  
"Command,this is Super Six 7, I have dropped my squad off, I am now proceeding to evac zone to assist. Over." Edward exclaimed over the net.  
"This is command. We read you. Proceed to waypoint Charlie." Replied the operator. As Edward took off, he got a superb view of a hideous creature. Ugly gray skin, eyes as dark as coal, feet that could crush a tank and hands that could tear a skyscraper to pieces in minutes. As he flew towards his objective, his headset picked up a message.  
"This is... We have been... Request immediate backup! I repeat... backup! What the-" exclaimed the scared shitless Army Ranger as he cut off. The young Sykes remembered Mogadishu, 1993, where he was one of the soldiers involved in rescuing the downed pilots. As he snapped out of it, he hovered over the radio transiever's location and saw something worse than an RPG stuck in a person. He saw bodies torn to bloody shreds. One body had suffered major blows to the head, with half of the soldiers skull showing, another had internal organs what so ever. And the last had a gaping hole of where his left eye used to be.

"God... What the hell happened here!?" Sykes asked himself.  
"Super Six 7 come in... Super Six 7 come in..." A voice over the radio blurred.  
"This is Super Six 7, identify yourself!"  
"Super Six 7 this is Alpha One Niner, we are located on the Bloomingdales medical center, I repeat, head directly north! Out." The voice transmitted before signing off. As the pilot pushed the throttle forward, he heard a noise from behind him. It was a long clicking noise, followed by a screech. Sykes realised that whatever killed those soldiers earlier, was onboard his bird. He reached for his M9 Barretta but something bit him. A huge, crab/dog like creature had his hand firmly in it's jaws. As Sykes attempted to pull away he realised he was going to crash into the ground. He tried to free his hand but had to let go of the throttle to grab the M9 and shoot the grotesque, 8 eyed creature in the head. But as he freed his hand...

Everything went black. Sykes could hear everything but could see nothing at all. As he regained his vision, he saw the hideous creature that bit him, in the middle of the rotor blades. But, on the radio, he could hear the dreaded news of the B52 about to drop the bomb that would seal the LSA's fate once and for all.

As he saw the canopy open, he lit the cigar he would save for the end of the world, which he believed wouldn't happen in his lifetime.  
"Well, this one's for you, Josh." the pilot silently told himself. But, the bomb that was descending was a MK82 bomb. He realised he could get to Josh Ingram's position. He got out of the cockpit of the Black Hawk and ran as fast as he could. He noticed the small limp in his leg but carried on. He saw a convoy of troops being attacked by the hideous creatures that attacked him. He saw one last attack as the last creature leaped up and jumped onto the face of a soldier. But, as Sykes raised his gun... It was all over. The MOAB detonated, wiping out the area. As the shockwave obliterated Sykes, molecule by molecule, he felt at peace. He thought he could finally see Gary Gordon.

As the last of him was wiped out, he had a very faint smile appear on his face...

Then...  
Everything went black.


End file.
